A Life Together
by LiveLifeWriter
Summary: An AU story about Elphaba & Fiyero living their life together from their days at Shiz, starting with a major turn or events! Parings Fiyeraba & mild Gloq. ON HIATUS (but only for a little while!)
1. Chapter 1

**~A/N~ Hahahaha . . . I get bored easily and write what pops into my head :-) also I wanted to know if this Iconsidered AU? (I'm still knew to FanFic so I'm curious)**

* * *

She was an idiot.

She had let his charm and beauty convince her to love him. After months of dating she could say that she loved him.

He was kind, and gentle, he was handsome, and she had let it cloud her judgement. She knew that nothing good could come from dating him, but she done it anyway. And now she was . . . was . . .

No, she couldn't say it. It was one big mess that couldn't be cleaned up.

It had been a few days since she had learned of what had happened, but she still hadn't told anyone. She couldn't yet, but she'd have to.

They'd be able to tell soon, well, not for a few months. She had time to make a plan, she'd have to 'disappear' for a while. She could return after the fact, but until then she'd half to lay low and not draw attention to herself.

But she had to tell him, didn't she? He deserved to know. He had been so kind and caring. Could he know? What would he do?

Elphaba was conflicted, confused and scared. But above all that, she was hopelessly in love with Fiyero, and pregnant.

V

V

V

V

V

Elphaba sat on her bed, staring down at her gray blanket. She had been trying to decided if or how she should tell Fiyero.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her blonde roommate making an entrance into the dorm.

"Hey Elphie!" Galinda chirped, throwing her books onto her desk and flopping down in her bed.

"Hello Galinda," Elphaba muttered, not wanting to spark a conversation.

Galinda was not about to enter a room without becoming the centre of attention in it, "So I was thinking that we should do some shopping, you know? I have to restock my wardrobe with all of the Spring fashions, otherwise what kind of an icon would I be!?"

"An icon?"

"Yes!" The blonde looked serious, "I am a fashion icon at this school!"

The green woman didn't respond, so the Galinda walked over to her, "Are you okay Elphie?"

"I don't know what to do," Elphaba's voice cracked with emotion and her eyes filled with tears, "I'm scared, and . . . "

Galinda tried to comfort her friend to no avail, so she ran from the room and quickly found her roommate's boyfriend.

"Fiyero!" Galinda was out of breath but she had to help her friend, "Elphaba upset . . . don't know why . . . talk to her."

Luckily Fiyero got the message and hurried to Elphaba & Galinda's dorm. He grabbed the handle to find the door unlocked, and looked into the room to see his girlfriend sobbing on her bed.

"Oh Fae," Fiyero rushed to her and tried to comfort her, only to have her push him away.

"No Fiyero, I need *sniffle* to be alone." She turned over and hid her face in her arms, wanting to be able to think.

But Fiyero wasn't going to give up, "Please Elphie, tell me what's wrong! I want to help you!"

"Just leave now, while you can. . ."

Fiyero was shocked, "Why would I want to leave you?"

Elphaba sat up and looked him in the eye, "Fiyero I'm pregnant."

He only blinked at her for a moment, "Fae . . . how?"

"Don't act like you aren't just as guilty as you are! Do you see me skipping right now? I'm terrified! I can't be a mother." A fresh batch of tears brewed in her eyes as she turned away again.

Fiyero blinked and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, "Elphaba. . ."

"Go ahead leave me," Fiyero looked shocked, "I know you want to. Neither of us want this baby so why don't you leave me and let me deal with it on my own." Her eyes were blazing with pain.

"Who said I didn't want the baby?"

Elphaba stared at him, "You can't be serious."

He held her shoulders, "Elphaba I'm completely serious. I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you and have children! So why not start now?"

"Okay. . ." Elphaba's lip trembled as she spoke.

"What?"

Elphaba smiled, "Let's start our life together; we can be a family."

Fiyero pulled his girlfriend close and kissed her passionately.


	2. Chapter 2

~A/N~ Well I didn't expect the positive reaction that I received! Thank you so much for your kind words!

And sorry if I keep accidentally saying 'Glinda' instead of 'Galinda', with writing The Witches Return I'm used to writing 'Glinda'.

When Galinda returned from classes that day, she found both Elphaba and Fiyero asleep atop her roommate's bed. She smiled at the scene and left to do her work under an oak tree outside the dormitory.

After a few hours work, a shadow crossed her book and Galinda looked up to see her green friend standing above her.

"Hey Elphie!" Galinda beamed at her smiling friend.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Elphaba sat down next to the blonde. "Fiyero loves me, and he's staying."

"Why would he leave?"

Elphaba stared straight in front of her, "Lin, I'm pregnant."

Galinda's eyes widened, "Like, baby?"

"Yes Galinda," Elphaba laughed, "Like baby."

The hyper blonde began jumping up and down, "Oh Oz! Elphie that's so exciting!"

Elphaba had a smile on her face as the blonde began blabbing about a baby shower.

It wasn't going to be easy, but it was going to be an adventure.

Elphaba pushed her little sister into Luna, a small cafe just outside Shiz's campus. Sitting inside was their father, and as they approached him he began addressing his favorite daughter.

"Oh Nessa! How has my little wildflower been?"

He embraced Nessarose as she replied, "Very Good, and you Father?"

"The same . . . " He locked eyes with his eldest daughter and visibly stiffened, "Elphaba." He addressed her cooly.

"Father." It wasn't hard to see where Elphaba's hard attitude came from.

Frex looked the green woman up and down. "I assume you have been taking care of your sister."

"Actually Father," Nessarose cut in, "Fabala doesn't have to take care of me much at all anymore. Madame Morrible and Boq look after me very well, so she can devote herself to her studies. She also helps me much."

Frex didn't take kindly to the idea, "I see. Elphaba's been slacking off of taking care of my Nessa."

"No Father," Elphaba's words were venom, "I just realized that Nessarose IS capable of taking care of herself and only needs minor attention."

Frex and Elphaba both stood up, "I don't like your tone missy, so you-"

Nessarose cut him off, "Fabala's right Father. I don't need to be watched all-hours."

"Well that's besides the point! I . . . I . . . " Frex was lost for words. He calmly sat and addressed Nessa, "So tell me about your friends. Who do you spend time with."

Elphaba wasn't finished, "We have a group of five friends. Me, Nessa, Boq and also Galinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggular." It was a challenge.

"Fiyero Tiggular, that Wilkie Prince? The one with the scandalous reputation?" Frex looked frightened at the prospect of Nessa interacting with him, "I don't think that that's wise . . . "

Elphaba's eyes were burning holes in the table, "A reputation, that's all you know about him." She looked at her father, "Maybe your wrong about him."m

"How dare you speak to me like that! Fiyero Tiggular is a bad influence and bad for your reputation!"

"No!" Elphaba stood once again and began screaming at him, "Fiyero is a good man, and he loves me! Which is already ten times better than you will ever be!"

"Yes I'm sure he loves you." Frex snarled at his daughter.

At this point Nessarose was afraid that he would shrivel into toad, but Elphaba kept her cool. "I know its impossible for you to believe, so that's why you will having no say in the situation. That also means you will never get to see our child!" She stormed out of the cafe, leaving her father awestruck.

After a moment of silence, Frex began to laugh, "Sure, he loves her and they're pregnant. I swear the girls delirious!"

"No Father." Nessarose pushed herself out from the table, "She's sane. And she's happy. So you will do very well to never speak to her again, or me."

She began to head for the door, but paused and looked back to her father, "She's going to be an amazing mother."


	3. Chapter 3

~A/N~ Stupid writers block! Making it hard to think of how to continue the story!

And I'm glad you guys like Nessarose :-) I've always pictured her a misjudged person, who wants to care (and does care) but has been spoiled for so long she only see's the perfect world that her father created for her.

:-) (I love smilies)

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Fiyero lay back on his bed. He still couldn't believe it; his one true love was pregnant with their child, and they were going to keep it!

Just as his thoughts wandered to his Elphaba, through the door into his dorm. She looked at him, closed the door, the immediately burst into tears.

"Fae?" He crossed the room an wrapped his arms around her, "Hey what's wrong? You can talk to me."

She rested her face in his chest and continued sobbing. It took several minutes to calm her down, but when she did stop crying, Elphaba told her prince everything.

Fiyero gently stroked her hair while he listened and when she was done he cupped her face in his hands, "I'm proud of you."

"What? Why?"

"You said what you were feeling," he smiled slightly, "What needed to be said."

Elphaba sighed, "You realize that he will completely cut me off from himself. Which means I have no chance of a loan or any help from him at all."

"Did you forget that I'm a prince?"

"You won't let me."

The couple laughed for a moment, but Elphaba returned to her thoughts quickly, "Yero, I'm worried. We really do need to start sorting out what we are going to do when our baby arrives."

"I love hearing you say that."

Elphaba looked confused, "What?"

"You know, 'when our baby arrives'. Our baby. Our child."

"You are a hopeless romantic, you know that."

Fiyero brushed hair out of her face, "You know it!"

"I love you Yero."

"And I love you more that you will ever know."

Somehow studying doesn't have the same effect when your blonde roommate is obsessively talking about a baby shower.

"Lin you know the baby isn't due for at least 7 more months."

Galinda sighed at her friend, "But we have to start planning now do every little detail will be perfect!"

"Hmm." Elphaba rested her head on her books, "You are impossible!"

"Yup!" Galinda beamed at her friend, "Now come on, we have to decide were this should take place!" Elphaba glared as she picked up her books and left.

Galinda remained in the library, but only because a certain munchkin wandered over to her table.

"Hello Miss Galinda!"

"Hello Bi- Boq," she corrected herself, having decided to make a conscious effort to correctly say the boys name, "How have you been?"

He seemed slightly shocked that his crush was responding to his greeting, but recovered quickly, "Good, and you?"

She smiled, "Very well thank you," she stood up and began packing her things, but paused and looked to Boq, "Would you like to go to lunch with me?"

"Like, a meal?"

She laughed, "Come on!"

And she dragged him from the library.

* * *

~A/N~ Sorry that this chapter is really short, I promise that I'll start to make them longer.


	4. Chapter 4

~A/N~ I'm sorry it's so short! But I promise, baby coming soon ;-)

* * *

"This is a bad idea!"

"Fae it's gonna have to happen sometime!"

"But why now?"

Fiyero sighed "We should move off campus as soon as we can so we can start adjusting now."

"But in 6 months we'll have to make another major adjustment so what's the point?"

"Come one! We are telling Morrible!"

Elphaba frowned but followed him into the office. When they sat down, Madame Morrible greeted them with a smile.

"So I understand you two want to move off campus. May I ask why?"

The couple's eyes met and Fiyero answered, "We're starting our life together now."

Madame Morrible didn't respond so Elphaba mumbled a reply, "We're expecting a kid and we want to have a house to raise it in."

This time Morrible looked between the couple and smiled, "Very well, but I do expect both of you to keep on top of your studies. Otherwise I might have to force you to leave for poor grades."

" Yes ma'am!" Fiyero was beaming as he pulled Elphaba out the room with him.

"We did it Fae! We can move out now, and then you'll have the baby! It's gonna be perfect."

Elphaba couldn't help smile at the beam radiating from her lovers face, "I have to go back to my room; I have some homework to finish."

And she would have gotten to finish them to, if Galinda hadn't came bouncing into the dorm.

"Sweet Oz Galinda! How much sugar did you have?"

Galinda was beaming, "Just one cup if coffee with Boq!" She drew out his name in a dreamy slur, flopping into her bed.

"Yeah, but just remember Nessa is a little jelous." Elphaba's little sister had still been sore towards the subject of Boq since the pair had started dating the month before.

"I promise Elphie! But we need to talk about this baby shower!"


	5. Chapter 5

~A/N~ I'm really really sorry that I haven't been updating! School started (two weeks ago now) I've been busy :-( but I'm super excited because I'll get to see Wicked again in February!

And I just realized that I've only actually seen Wicked once . . . But out of that has grown an obsession that has surpassed anything else (like knowing entire scenes including blocking and script and then also know lyrics to twelve of the songs). Yay obsessions!

* * *

Boq and Galinda sat across from each other at Luna Cafe. Boq watches as his girlfriend as she drew on the back of a napkin.

"So does Elphaba seem happy about the baby?"

Galinda looked up and smiled, "She is now; at first she was afraid, but now she is excited. And Fiyero is super supportive and is giving her the confidence she needs."

She looked back to her work but pushed it aside, looking back to Boq and putting her hands under her chin.

"I worry about them; I don't have a doubt that they will be amazing parents, but we're still in college."

Boq reached up for her hand, and pressed his lips against it before answering her, "They're both extremely smart, and they have so many people who care about them. We'll be here for them."

"Still . . . "

"Galinda." Boq sternly looked to his girlfriend, "Elphie is the most level headed person we know. And Fiyero is life-smart. They have been dealing with this kid the better than anyone expected."

Galinda looked into his eyes, how had she not realized what a truly amazing person he was?

"You know I love you Boq."

"And I love you more than anything else in the world."

"I love it!"

Elphaba stared at her boyfriend, one hand slowly rubbing her swollen stomach. "I don't know Yero. It's nice . . . "

"I think it's perfect." Fiyero beamed.

The small house was located just outside Shiz's borders, meaning only a five minute walk to class.

"Do you really like it?"

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her, "Love it. But not as much as I love you."

"You are a hopeless romantic!"

He grinned, "That's why you love me."

She kissed him long and hard, "And I really do."

* * *

Four things:

1) Just so you know, the next chapter will skip ahead several months (oh yeah baby time!)

2) You should leave reviews and add ideas for baby names ;-) **hint**hint**

3) I thought I should explain 'life-smart'. You see I figured out that in life, people are really either 'life-smart' or 'book-smart', and sometimes a mix of both. Being life-smart means that you are practical and logical. Also you have lots of common sense and think lots. Being book-smart means that you are great in school because you retain facts really well.

4) I would love it if you left me reviews and please, some ideas for names for the baby! I really don't have any ideas and I don't know what gender it will be (though I'm leaning towards a girl).

LOVE YOU ALL!


	6. Chapter 6

~A/N~ BABY TIME! And I wanted to thank everyone who suggested names, it made it alot easier!

********This chapter takes place 4 months after the previous one (and that one took place 2 months before that).********

* * *

It was and understatement to say that Elphaba wanted to be done with her pregnancy.

"I hate you Yero."

He smirked at her, "No see you really don't, because if you did then you wouldn't be pregnant right now!"

"Your proud of yourself for coming up with that, aren't you?" Elphaba smirked at him.

"Yup," he leaned over and kissed her her, placing her hand on her giant stomach, "We're going out tonight!"

She groaned, "Do we have to?"

"Yes!"

"Where?" She was somewhat willing to compromise.

He smirked and pulled her close, "It's gonna be a surprise!"

"Should I be worried?"

He only kissed her.

When Fiyero got back from a study group with some friends he walked into their house to see Elphaba sitting on the sofa reading.

"Hey you ready to go?"

She looked up at him, "I don't really think that we should." She pursed her lips at him.

"And why is that?" He looked a little put out.

"I dunno, I just feel . . . odd."

He moved switched into protective mode, "What is something wrong?" He placed a hand on her stomach.

"No I don't think so . . . "

"Are you sure? Because we could always go to the doctor!"

Elphaba squeezed his hand, "Fiyero?"

He kept ranting, "And I'm sure thy wouldn't mind making sure that everything was fine again-"

"Fiyero?"

"What?"

She inhaled deeply and looked at her hand over his, "It's time . . . "

The pair had never moved so fast in his life; within minutes, Elphaba was collecting a few things for the hospital and Fiyero had ran to Galinda's dorm and informed her about the progression.

Soon after that they were in the hospital, and by the time Elphaba was is a room Galinda, Nessarose and Boq had arrived too.

Finally, when the doctor came in and told her that the baby would be coming soon, Elphaba began to panic.

"I don't know if I can do it Yero . . . " She was rubbing small circles on her stomach trying to sooth the baby.

He sat next to her on the bed and pulled her close, "Fae, you are the strongest person I know, if you can't do this then no body can."

She closed her eyes and dropped her head, "Just promise me you'll be here."

"You know I always will." The couple kissed passionately then Fiyero left to greet their friends.

The next many hours left everyone exhausted; Galinda had refused to leave, Boq had taken Nessa home (but neither had been able to sleep), Elphaba had been kept awake by contractions, and Fiyero had been to nervous to do anything but pace and comfort his girlfriend.

Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the doctor came in and announced that it was the home stretch.

Elphaba had been doing great until the very last half-hour, when the lack of sleep and pain began to catch up with her. Tears streamed down her face and each push brought a small scream.

Then everything ceased, and the silence in the room was broken by a soft cry from the new baby.

The doctor smiled and wrapped it in a blanket, handing it to Elphaba.

The couple stared down at their baby girl.

They had been silent for at least 10 minutes before Elphaba spoke, "She is beautiful."

"Just like her mother," He pressed a kiss against her cheek, "Just like her mother."

Elphaba smiled, "Ayalynn."

"What?"

"I like to name Ayalynn; it's beautiful, just like her," Elphaba gently stroked the new baby's cheek.

"I love it."

Elphaba looked up to her boyfriend, "Ayalynn Galinda Thropp-Tiggular; our baby girl."

"I like the sound of that." The look on his face was priceless as he looked at his girls.

"Thank you Fiyero."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

* * *

~A/N~ I wanted to explain where I got the name from; TheAsianWhoIsAFanzel suggested the name Aya (and how you could add things to it) and I liked adding 'Lynn' for my theatre group director Lynne (*:-)*(-:*)and Galinda is for . . . Galinda. I wanted to incorporate Nicole (Nicole Parker is my favorite Elphaba) but I could couldn't :-(.

And while I was thinking about it I wanted to say that, in my mind, Elphaba looks like Nicole Parker, Galinda like Kendra Kassebaum, Fiyero is Adam Lambert (love him!) and Boq looks like Mikey Winslow (he's the Boq understudy for the first National Tour and the one I saw performed last July!)


	7. Chapter 7

~A/N~ Well, I decided I wanted to change some stuff in this story (well add some stuff). Basically this starts where chapter 7 was, and the beginning of it hasn't been changed so if you think you've read it before you have :-)

* * *

Bringing Ayalynn home had been a joyous occasion. Galinda, Nessarose and Boq had all been waiting at the new family's apartment with a few balloons. After they had settled in and Elphaba had put her baby in the crib they sat in the living from and reminisced.

"Everything is gonna be different now." Galinda stared, quiet abruptly.

Fiyero felt Elphaba stiffen next to himself so he wrapped his arm tighter around her, "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Galinda smiled looked at the pair, "Both . . . it's kinda sad that nothing will be the same, but at the same time it's exciting! And we can all experience this adventure together!" She looked pleased at her declaration of a new chapter.

As everyone was leaving, Elphaba hugged her blonde friend tightly, "Thanks Lin."

"For what?"

Elphaba held Galinda's hand tightly, "For being you, for being there for me always."

Galinda smiled and hugged her friend again, "Always."

It was a good thing that Elphaba was a hard worker, or she would have never been able to balance school and being a mother.

Aya (as she was affectionally called) took up any free time Elphaba had, and school meant that she had to leave the house at 7:30 and wouldn't be home until 3. Then of course she had homework and studying. Luckily Galinda, Boq and Nessarose were more than willing to help out, and Fiyero could always be counted on the take care of Ayalynn when Elphaba couldn't.

By the time Summer Vacation rolled around, the Thropp-Tiggular family were in a nice routine and, most importantly, we're happy. But stressed occurred when Fiyero made an announcement.

"We're going to spend Summer in Vinkus with my family."

Elphaba nearly dropped Ayalynn, "What!?"

"After Aya was born I wrote to my parents announcing the arrival, and they insisted that we came to visit," Fiyero and a smirk playing across this face.

"They know we're not married."

"Check."

"They know that we have a child."

"And they aren't upset about it."

Elphaba shut her eyes tightly, "Do they know I'm green?"

Fiyero wrapped his arms around her and their baby, "They know, and it makes them more interested about you."

"Okay then," Elphaba sighed into her boyfriends jacked.

* * *

~A/N~ Yay we're meeting Fiyero's parents! I need a name for his mom though, something regal . . . . Please review and suggest something!


	8. Chapter 8

~A/N~ I hope you aren't to confused with all the changing :-/ Well part of this chapter is from the previous story so don't be confused!

* * *

While Elphaba was nervous about meeting Fiyero's parents, she was pleased that Galinda, Boq and Nessarose would all be coming out to visit during the summer.

Fiyero wanted one thing before Elphaba met his parents; he wanted to be engaged to her. But it had to be perfect: Elphaba had endured such a hard life, never knowing love, that the proposal had to completely display his love for her.

He had already organized part of it; he had the ring, Galinda would after Aya until the next morning, and he knew he wanted to propose in the woods where they had freed the lion cub together. The only thing he couldn't decide of was what to say.

What words could be said to fully describe his love for his green goddess?

Unfortunately Fiyero ended up doing a very manly thing; he winged it.

So there he was on a warm spring-turning-summer night, leading his girlfriend through the woods.

"Yero?" Elphaba questioned, "Where are you taking me?"

He paused only for a moment to peck her lips, "You'll see!"

She pursed her lips, but kept walking behind him. Soon enough they reached a clearing and she inhaled deeply.

"I know this place!"

Fiyero laughed and pulled her close, "I hope you would, this is where we freed the lion cub."

"I think about that day alot," Elphaba ran a hand through his hair.

Fiyero took in a deep breath, holding her hands in his, "I hoped you would, because that's the day I fell in love with you."

A blush crept up Elphaba's cheeks but Fiyero kept going, "Fae I love you more than anything else. No matter what any one else says, I know you're perfect, and that my life wouldn't be complete if you weren't in it."

Now his lovers eyes were shining, and that gave him the courage to get down on one knee, "I guess what I'm trying to say is: I never want to loose you, I want to be able to say 'See that gorgeous woman over there? She's all mine'. So Elphaba Thropp, will you marry me?"

He pulled out the ring box and Elphaba burst into tears and threw her arms around him.

"Oh Yero, of course!" She was able to mumble, holding out her hand for Fiyero to put the ring on.

Then he lifted her of the ground and kissed her passionately.

"I honestly feel like the happiest person in the world right now!"

Elphaba kissed him again, "And I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

News of the engagement spread around campus like wildfire. At one point a group of girls starte spreading a rumor that Elphaba had him under some kind of spell, but Galinda had furiously hunted them down and screamed at them for a full 10 minutes. Hey, the pink fluff-ball could be scary when she wanted to.

Elphaba was grateful for all the support she had from her friends, but was still nervous about meeting Fiyero's parents, possibly more so now. She was no longer his girlfriend who he could break up with at any moment, she was his fiancée and mother of his child.

Thats why the carriage ride to Fiyero's Royal Vinkus castle was tedious and mentally exhausting.


	9. Chapter 9

~A/N~ well I wrote so quickly today that nobody had a chance to review before I updated again . . . But thanks if you review anyway!

* * *

Elphaba made a silent list of all the reasons she hated the carriage ride: 1) it was ridiculously hot in the Vinkus so everyone was sweaty and Ayalynn was whiny. 2) Fiyero kept dozing off so she didn't have anyone to talk to or be comforted by. and 3) she couldn't read because Aya insisted of being held tightly. All in all she was thrilled when they arrived at Fiyero's castle.

They trio were greeted by Fiyero's parents as they stepped out of their carriage, and thankfully they didn't seemed phased at all by Elphaba's bizarre skin tone; they were overjoyed to need their granddaughter and the girl their son loved so much.

Liir and Haleja were both kind and generous people. They made sure that Elphaba was never uncomfortable in the castle, and showed her their extensive library. All in all it was fairly easy to tell them the news of the engagement.

"Mom? Dad?" Fiyero walked into his parents study, pulling Elphaba along (and Elphaba was holding Ayalynn).

"In here darling!" Haleja called from the lounge area in the back.

"Hello!" Fiyero greeted when the walked towards the sofas where his parents sat.

The pair sat down opposite the Vinkus King & Queen and Elphaba nervously stroked her daughters short black curls.

Fiyero squeezed Elphaba's band and turned to his parents, "We have something to tell you."

His parents exchange a warm smile and Fiyero continued, "Fae and I are engaged!"

Haleja jumped up and began hugging her son and future daughter-in-law in a very un-regal manner, "Thats great!"

"Congratulations to you both," Liir said as he hugged them also.

"Thanks," Elphaba said, slightly in a daze.

The rest of the time in Vinkus passed in a blur before Galinda, Boq and Nessarose arrived, then the fun began.

* * *

~A/N~ Fiyero's mom's name is pronounced Hal - (like the 'al' in calendar) A - (like a bushel of hay) Ja (like 'jam').

Short chapter . . . But the story isn't over yet!


	10. Chapter 10

Galinda and Haleja began planning the wedding as soon as they could. They decided that it should be a winter wedding, taking place just after Shiz got out for Winter Break. They also knew that it needed to take place in Vinkus so that Elphaba could be crowned as a princess, something she wasn't thrilled about.

"Yero, they wont accept me as their princess."

"Elphaba," Fiyero pulled his fiancée close and brushed a pice of hair out of her face, "They will accept you. You have all the makings of a princess; you're kind, beautiful, ready to fight for equality if you need to. They'll love you!"

Elphaba laid her head on his chest, "Do we have to have a million people at out wedding? I would like to be able to say I actually knew everyone who was there."

"Well there will have to be some political people at the ceremony, but the reception can be only those who you want to be," Fiyero reasoned.

"Really?" Elphaba asked, pulling away.

Fiyero pecked her on the lips, "If you want it so."

"I might like this princess thing after all then."

When the end of summer grew painstakingly near, Galinda and Elphaba wrapped up the last few details they could before they handed all wedding planning details off to Haleja.

Soon enough they were in the Oz-Forsaken carriage again and heading back to Shiz. And Elphaba was sorry to say that the ride was no better that time.


	11. Chapter 11

~A/N~ Yes the 'Wedding Dress' is also part of my 'Elphaba loves Fiyero, Fiyero loves Elphaba' fic collection. I love it so!

* * *

What do you want?" Elphaba glared at her father, who was standing on the doorstep of her home at Shiz. It was mid-October, and she hadn't heard from her father since over a year before.

He looked at her with a conceded look, "I'm worried about Nessa."

Typical, Elphaba thought, Of course this is about Nessa, why would he be worried about me?

"Please Elphaba!" Frex pleaded, "Tell me that she is alright! She hasn't written to me since she went to Vinkus this summer!"

Elphaba stared into his eyes, "I thought Fiyero and I made it clear; we do not want you any where near us."

Frex seemed slightly taken aback, "I'm here to find out about your sister."

"Well I can sure you Father," her words were venom, "That your precious little girl is fine. She is doing well in her studies, and is happy. Now if that's all"

Frex didn't reply, so Elphaba turned to go back inside, but stopped, "Her name is Ayalynn." Still no reply. "She was born healthy. She has my black hair, and Fiyero's eyes and skin tone. She's very smart and bubbly, and we're sure she's going to be an amazing person."

Elphaba shut the door and placed her back against it. The minute she heard the carriage that had been outside leave she began to cry.

All Elphaba wanted was to stay there for a few minutes and cry, but seconds later Fiyero appeared that the end if the hallway.

"Fae?" Concern filled his eyes, "What's wrong?"

Elphaba hastily tried to whip away the tears, "I'm not sure. I'm happy about the wedding, but sad that Father won't be there. I guess I just was hoping that if I did get married my father would be there to walk me down the isle."

She looked up into her fiancee's blue eyes, "Is that ridiculous?"

"Not at all," Fiyero whispered comfortingly, pressing a kiss against her head.

From that moment on Elphaba clicked into extreme wedding-planning mode, and soon enough found herself in a dress boutique with Galinda.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on!"

"No."

"But Elphie!" Glinda whined, "It's gonna be your wedding! You have to wear white!"

Elphaba glared at her best friend, "Just because I'm getting married does not mean that I have to wear white."

"It's a a tradition!"

"Traditions are meant to be broken."

Luckily, Fiyero entered the room before Elphaba ripped Glinda's vocal cords out, "Whats going on?"

Glinda smirked, Elphaba would do anything for her fiancée, "Elphie doesn't want to wear white to your wedding, but I told her that she has to."

Fiyero looked between the women and held his daughter (who he ha been walking around holding) closer to his chest, "Well Glinda, she doesn't HAVE to wear white if she doesn't want to."

"Ha!" Elphaba pointed a finger accusingly at her best friend.

"But! I think she should," Now it was Fiyero's turn to be glared at by Elphaba, "Besides white looked good with green. Actually, everything looks good with green!"

Fiyero triumphantly started doing a little dance but stopped when he started getting death looks, he stopped. "Lets get out of here Aya, Mama might start to get a little mad."

Aya only smiled and started playing with a button on Fiyero's shirt so he hustled out the room. Elphaba turned back to Galinda

"There better not be sparkles."

Glinda frowned, "No sparkles?"

"No. Sparkles." Elphaba's eyes was murderous.

"Fine . . . But I get to wear pink!"

Elphaba began to laugh, "Could I stop you?"

"Never!"


	12. Annoucemnt

Hello Everybody :-) Long time no read! Literally it been over 8 months.

I'm really sorry but there's no new chapter and they're won't be until I finish _The Witches Return_. I decided that I need to take each story and focus solely on that so I'm starting with the oldest one.

Please stick around and hopefully I'll be back at this story soon :-).

xOxOx

LiveLifeWriter

P.S. When I return I might take down all the chapters, rework them, them put them back up. If I do then I'll put in the description to read from the beginning :-).


End file.
